Tumble
TUMBLE IDENTITY Status: Alive/Active Creator & Roleplayer: Whisperingice #1216 Residence: The DeadLocks Past Residences: Celestial Gazers Rank: Independent Previous Ranks: None Date of Creation: Feb. 17th, 2018 PHYSIQUE Species: Sand Cat Sex: ♀ Pelt: Short and soft Build: Small and lean Description: Tumble is a tiny, female, sand cat with short, sand-colored, fur. She has brown markings and a slightly paler underbelly, and her eyes are pale yellow. Coloration: CHARACTER Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Zodiac: Aries Traits: HISTORY Current Name: Tumble /ˈtəmbəl/ To move or rush in a headlong or uncontrolled way For her recklessness nature Nicknames: None Past Names: None Backstory: Tumble, along with her brother, Beetle, was born to a female sand cat named Oasis. They lived in a small den deep in a desert. Oasis was a kind and caring mother to her kits and did her best to take care of them. She provided food and water for her kits once they had weaned, bringing back prey and wet moss for them, but both were proving more difficult to find every day. The desert was in a drought and there had not been rain for weeks. Soon, the river was nothing but a trail of mud through the desert. Oasis always told the kits to never leave the den, as there were many animals roaming the desert that would be happy to make a snack of them, but being young and foolish, the kits decided to sneak out and find water for themselves and their mother. Tumble was reluctant to go, remembering their mother's stories of sand cat-eating birds and venomous snakes, but after some teasing from Beetle, who originally had the idea, she decided to tag along, not wanting to seem like a coward. They spent a while exploring the desert, and came across some small sand dunes. Beetle dared Tumble to race him to the top, so she did. She dashed up to the top of the sand dune, and when she turned to gloat to her brother of her victory, she stopped, noticing that her brother had frozen in place, looking horrified. He dashed away, and before Tumble had the chance to call after him, she realized that a hawk was swooping toward her. She tried to run away, but the hawk still raked its talons down her side. She ran and fast as her legs could carry her until she came across a small burrow. Tumble hid in the burrow, where she was safe from the raptor. Exhausted and trapped by the hawk scraping outside, she fell asleep in the shelter. When she awoke, it was night, and the hawk was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, she noticed the sound of heavy rainfall battering the sand. Estatic, she ran outside to see. Sure enough, it was pouring rain outside. The drought was over! Tumble ran down to the river to quench her thirst and drank from the puddle that was forming on what used to be the riverbed. She stopped, though, hearing a loud rumbling. Tumble turned around, and what she saw filled her with dread. A huge wall of water was crashing toward her- the river. Terrified, she ran away, but was swept up by the current. Being young and weak, she was barely able to keep her head above the rushing water, and though she called for her mother's help, she was met with no response, and eventually was pulled under water. Being swept along so quickly, when she was knocked headfirst into a rock on the riverbed, she was immediately knocked out. When she awoke, she was laying on the riverbank in the middle of a forest. She made herself a den there and grew up as a rogue until she joined Celestial Gazers, where she now resides. SKILLS Unique Abilities: Pyrokinesis Tumble is able to, and is quite skilled at, creating and manipulating fire through magic. She can set things on fire at will and blast fireballs of varying sizes at them. She radiates a constant heat from her body, similar to a space heater. Because of this, she is never cold. However, if she is wet, her powers will weaken and she may become cold. This depends on how wet she is- Being sprayed or splashed with a bit of water will simply make her fire powers slightly weaker, whereas being drenched with water will disable her powers entirely and cause her to become quite cold, even if the water is warm. Offense - 7/10 Tumble isn't especially strong physically, but her fire manipulation can be very dangerous for those on the receiving end. Defense - 5/10 Tumble is capable of defending herself decently, but almost always chooses to attack rather than defend. Speed - 6/10 Tumble is decently quick on her feet. Agility - 6/10 Tumble isn't especially agile, but she is fit and can move how she needs to. Leadership - 3/10 Tumble is confident, but very short tempered and inconsiderate of others' feelings and opinions. Stealth - 3/10 Tumble is almost never stealthy- she prefers to rush into things head-on. Intelligence - 6/10 Tumble is decently intelligent. Herb Knowledge - 0/10 Tumble knows nothing about herbs RELATIONS Romance: Romantic Orientation: Demiromantic Sexual Orientation: Demisexual Crushing on: None Crushing on her: None Mate: None Past Mates: None Family Tree: Relationships: Symbol Key Credit to Apricate for the symbol format! Navy (Leader) "I don't mind him, but I wish he'd let me burn things. When could violence ever not be the answer??" Aello (Groupmate) "Glad she's mindin' her own business. Bitch." Maybelle (Groupmate) "She's always actin' so sorry for herself, but when Beatrice an' I tried to be her friends, she ditched us!" Hoot (Groupmate) "He's an idiot and kind of annoying, but as long as he stays out of my way, I'm fine with him." Charles (Groupmate) "He's pretty alright. Funny as hell seeing him shove Hoot's face into that egg goop." Cedar Wish (Acquaintance) "He's annoying, whiny, and probably dead now. Good riddance, he didn't help us at all." Others' Opinions of Tumble (If you're a Dweller and would like your character's opinion added, please let me know!) Aello: "She's small and mean." Hoot: "She seems kind of hot-headed, but she seems strong!" Quill: "She seems hot-headed. I get cautious around her, I gotta admit." Pounce: "She's a meanie fire bear!" MISCELLANEOUS Voice: https://youtu.be/gGzJ4NJbSbA?t=340 Facts: - Tumble suffers from aquaphobia due to almost drowning when she was young. She is terrified of water, especially if moving, and won't approach any body of water larger than a small puddle or stream. Quotes: "I don't think Navy wants you to kill him," Aello pointed out. Tumble pointed a claw at Aello. "Shut up." "Okay," Navy said, entering camp, "Aello has collected information." Tumble looked over. "Oh yeah, eh? So we go set Ash on fire now, right?" "Must I send out a patrol to hunt this devil?" Sailor suggested. Bandit snarled. “That damn son of a!...” He did not finish his scentence, knowing otheres would not appreciate his vulgar language, instead he swished his tail on the ground angrily. "I can set his den on fire," Tumble suggested, turning to Sailor. Aello flicked her tail around herself, staring the group of tiny animals. I wonder what they're talking about? Beatrice turned towards Aello and raised a brow. "Got a staring problem birdie?" she spat. Tumble glanced over at the staring fox. She narrowed her eyes. Aello blinked. "No, I'm just watching." "Why? What's so interesting?" Beatrice's fur fluffed up, trying to look intimidating. "I've never seen animals so small before. Aside from prey, of course," Aello replied calmly, not with rude intent. Like prey? Maybelle's gaze shifts to her forepaws. "Small?! Bitch, do I look that small to you? Check your words, toothpaste." Beatrice growled, her teeth flashing. "Er.. yes?" Aello replied. Tumble growled. "Pretty scrawny yourself, feather-brain! Come over here and talk, see what happens!" "Cotton ball, ain't gonna do shit. I'll flame your ass." Smoke began coming out the sides of Beatrice's mouth, sparks beginning to escape. "Damn right," Tumble chided, a ball of flame materializing beside her. Aello blinked in confusion. Maybelle glances up at the two small animals. She began to feel uneasy. "Come get me, toothpaste, I'll turn your albino ass, brown," Beatrice growled. "I'm... just gonna go.." Aello got to her paws and extended her wings, taking off into the air with a few flaps and flying off to hunt. "Call us small again and I'll fry your brain!" Beatrice screeched. "tall won't help when you're on fire." GALLERY Tumble by Whisperingice.png|Tumble by Whisperingice divider Category:Characters Category:Female Category:The DeadLocks Category:Sand Cats Category:Felids